The Mind's Eye
by Claire's Demons
Summary: Join Alice on a venture through her deluded mind as she struggles to cope with the horrors of Wonderland. What is 'real' and what is not? WARNING: Darkfic; rated M because I mention the Dormouse's ordeal, the Hatter's crimes and the Queen's nightmarish throne. Mature themes and angst.


**The Mind's Eye**

**I love this game. It's just so full of awesome.**

**Note: this fic contains some gore and vivid descriptions of stuff seen in the game (as in, the building blocks of nightmares) so proceed with caution. **

**Flames will be passed on to the Jabberwocky.**

* * *

Leather straps.

That was all that was holding her back.

Leather. Straps.

Funny how she could be the slayer of the Jabberwocky, victor over the Queen of Hearts, most feared in all of Wonderland, and yet, her enemy at the moment was a pair of _cracked leather straps._

Not that she didn't fight back. And oh, she did. The orderlies strained themselves trying to calm the crazed teenage girl down.

Why was she so fierce, they wondered? Was that fear they saw in her eyes? Yes, it was. _Because the restraints around her ankles and wrists had suddenly turned into monstrous tentacles, wrapping themselves around her neck and tightening, tightening, squeezing the life out of her._

Alice Liddel screamed when they tried to contain her.

_Jabberwocky was all around Alice, his gruesome head leering at her face. Where was her Vorpal Blade? Oh, how she longed to slash at and cut down the monster. To sever his head as she'd done before._

_ WHERE WAS IT?_

The sedative-laden needle approached her neck, and her wild thrashing increased tenfold.

_The two nurses subdued her and stabbed a long needle into her veins, without any preparation or anesthetic beforehand. Blood spotted their ironically white uniforms as the drug's effect took place and the fire in her eyes dimmed. Then came the leeches._

They were wheeling her towards a private ward. Unfortunately for them, an operating stage appeared in her line of sight, and she went berserk. Her nails scraped scarlet lines against one of the doctors' wrists.

_There he was. The Dormouse lay chained to the stained table, his organs hanging out. Hysterical giggles erupted from his broken snout._

_'Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle…'_

_'I do wonder what's for tea,' murmured the Hatter, as he continued his work._

The distressed girl's eyeballs rolled back into her head as she began to lose her tenacious grip on sanity and fell down the rabbit hole again.

_The Queen lay defeated at her feet; her head rolled. Alice was sitting on the throne, a macabre concoction of- of- of human skulls and flesh, horribly mangled together-_

_Dollmaker's tongue oozed black gore onto her skirt, the fire that had killed her family roaring around them and threatening to eat her alive._

_Black tears flowed from the crying statue, as the dark forces consumed all. The Vale of Tears was no more. All that was left was the Vale of Darkness._

* * *

_A few months later_

The man in the suit observed the sobbing girl in the ward.

'What happened to her, Doctor?'

Both of them stood in solemn silence.

'Maybe… Maybe something happened to her, turned her insane.'

'It was never this bad. She used to be a happy child, maybe a little delusional; talking about having tea with a hatter, a hare and a dormouse. Lizzie was the only one who believed her and even spent hours role-playing with her. Of course, we all thought that they were just the hallucinations of a young girl. Who knows? Maybe she was never completely right in the mind.' At this point, he turned away from the hospital bed, unable to stand the sight anymore.

And for that one moment, Alice caught a glimpse of the real world.

She was lying in a clean cot, her father- not dead, but standing over her and worrying hard about her; the cat on the windowsill had no grin; the only Queen of Hearts was a docile woman in a playing card; Jabberwocky was nothing but a classic poem; Wonderland had never existed, and neither had the fake London she'd spent almost all of her life in.

But then the beautiful vision was gone, and she was plunged back into madness.

* * *

**Clarification: The London in the game is yet another figment of her imagination, while there ****_is _****a 'real world' where people care for her and she isn't abused everyday like she is in London/Wonderland. Alice Liddel is completely crazy and she is currently in a mental hospital, but not one like Rutledge. The doctors and etc are trying to help her recover, unlike Tweedledum and Tweedledee. That's my take on the whole game.**

**They'd better release a sequel soon. How can EA not be interested in this franchise? –sighs-**


End file.
